Message
by EnsorcelledReader
Summary: Request fulfillment for Crazy Davepeta on AO3 Davepeta has a message for Dave, from Bro.


_**Warning! This takes a possibly controversial view of Bro's actions. If you choose to read, please make sure to read the other author's notes at the end of the story.**_

After reuniting with Arquiusprite, Davepeta remembered something. Something they, or perhaps he; as it was the Dave half of them, hadn't faced the elements of the memory. They needed to go find alpha Dave. Davesprite had fought alongside Bro during his fight with Jack…he was with the man when he died. Bro had a message for him and asked to pass it along to the other Dave as well. This was his first chance.

Davepeta found the Strider brothers laughing and talking and bonding on a rooftop. They hated interrupting the happy moment. The Nepeta part because she liked seeing friends happy, the Dave part because it was rare for him to be happy when he was human, this Dave was probably no different. Still, he wanted to deliver the message.

As they approached Dave was the first to spot them. "What the actual fuck?" Dirk turned around spotting the flashy, happy, catlike, claw wielding version of the boy he had just been talking to.

"Cool claws."

"Thanks, part of me used them to slaughter grubs for sport back on my planet." Davepeta said cheerfully and proudly.

"….Awesome."

"So…I take it you're Davesprite from another timeline?" Dave questioned.

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"A shenanigan"

Dave nodded, plenty of explanation. "So, who are you fused with?"

"Some troll named Nepeta."

"Oh yeah, Karkat mentioned her."

"HE DID?!" An enthusiastic break in the attempted stoicism.

"Uh…yeah."

"Cool…cool." The Dave portion, once again regaining control.

"So, uh…what went on with you…during your timeline."

Dave explained Nepeta's death, and Davesprite's journey on a golden ship, including his relationship and subsequent break up with Jade.

"Wow, a lot happened."

"Yeah, listen….there was something I was supposed to tell you in my timeline, but everyone died before I could. I think you are basically the same person, just with a different experience on the meteor? But, like, the same me from before the game? Kind of?"

"Yeah, I follow, I think you could say that."

"Okay, well, it's about Bro."

"Nah, dude, let's not talk about him."

Dirk cut in. "My alternate self abuse you too?"

"No, no,….well ….kind of? But, it's….I have a different perspective….I fought alongside him and was with him when he died. And he had a message for me, and he wanted me to pass it along to you Dave."

"I don't want to hear his fucking message."

"I think you should hear it."

"I don't want to deal with it. I've dealt with enough emotional baggage regarding him, I don't need more."

A pregnant pause blanketed the three. Settling heavy on them, Dirk shifted awkwardly, he was curious what his alternate self had said. He could easily see himself as an abusive asshole; it's not like he was denying that, but after everything Dave told him, he couldn't help but hope that maybe his final message would have redeemed him in some way. It seems that Dave couldn't hold in his own inquisitive nature.

"What'd he say? He confess how much he hated me? How I was some game for him? That I failed him, or was a worthless piece of shit?"

"No, he said he loved you."

 _Bro laid there, blood pooling around him, leaking from the wound in his chest, shallow breaths marking time to his imminent demise. "I love you so much. I know it didn't look like it. I had to make you strong." Coughing. Gasping. A grimace crossed his face. "I…..I knew this….coming…I ….you ….I'm sorry….. not good at showing I care…My job was …..make sure you survived this shit…That's why….training…..no help…no food…..You can hate me….it's okay….deserve it….But you have to know…." He reached out, tears were pricking Davesprite's eyes as he desperate grabbed the hanging hand. "Best thing that ever happened to me… So proud" Davesprite threw himself at Bro, trying not to cause him any more pain, but wanting to be closer. Sobbing as the life slowly drained from his guardian. He couldn't deal with this, not right now. Everything was going to hell, this wasn't the time to mourn. He pushed everything away… just like Bro had taught him._

"So, that's what happened."

"….." Dave was conflicted. He still hated his Bro for what happened to him. He had done so much fucked up shit while Dave was growing up. His dying words did nothing to fix the scars he held. It did nothing to fix the pain he had endured. So what? He survived and was left to pick up the GOD DAMNED pieces and figure this shit out and he had been so ANGRY for so long. "I still can't forgive him. What he did-"

Davepeta cut him off. Cheerfulness edged into their voice. "I don't think he wanted you to forgive him. At least, that's not what I took away from his words. He wanted you to know that did the best he could in his own way. And it took dying, feeling helpless, to realize the extent of damage that he had done. I've had years to think on this. He didn't want forgiveness, just wanted you to know he didn't hate you. He was always kind of a recluse, remember? He had a hard time connecting with anyone? Remember those porn bots? Well, Jade help me root around his stuff during those years, and he actually created regular bots to communicate with. He even recorded some conversations. The earliest ones really seemed just like some helpless geek who couldn't make any friends. I think that Lil-cal made things worse; but at his core, I don't think Bro was intentionally a bad guy."

Dave sighed. He didn't want to think about his anymore. He looked at Dirk, who looked a little pale. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just ….think I realized something."

"Yeah? What?

"I'm more like your Bro than I thought."

"Well genetically, you ARE the same person, but seriously I'm sure you aren't nearly as fucked up as he was."

"Maybe not, but I've done some fucked up shit. It was all to forward a plan to a desired end; but it was like what your bro did."

"What did you do?"

Dirk explained the events that led up to his team entering the medium; complete with making his crush kiss his decapitated head.

"Whoa, still, if you hadn't done that you all would have died right?"

"If your bro hadn't done what he did, would you be here now?"

Another silence covered them. Dave and Dirk caught up in their own conflicting thoughts. Davepeta though, now that their message had been delivered, chose to lighten the mood.

"Say, you're a heart player, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you like shipping?!"

"Yeah, sure."

Davepeta immediately went through the process of uncaptchalogging their grids and insisted Dave and Dirk help them. The brothers thought it was odd, but little did they know it was a subtle manipulation by Davepeta. They knew Dave's mind well, and Dirk's to a certain extent. It was best for these guys to relax before the big fight. They had wanted to make sure the message was given in case they should die; but they didn't want to sabotage the two in the upcoming battle. So they passed out markers and glitter; showing the other two how to make the best chart imaginable. The boys let their thoughts subside, focusing on the craft until Terezi arrived.

 _ **Notes: So, I really want to make sure I get this across. I DO NOT condone what Bro Strider did to Dave. I'm not defending his actions and I'm not saying that because he realized his mistakes, it should absolve him of the wrongs he committed. I'm merely positing a difference in intentions. I personally, don't think that Bro hated Dave, I think he was an unhealthy individual who, while he loved Dave, he had a twisted way of showing it. Much like Dirk looking at the final result and everything else is a means to an end; I think Bro viewed it the same way in raising Dave. I'm not sure how, but I think Bro knew what was in store for Dave and was preparing him. Training, scarce food, self-reliance. I don't think he was right, but I think that's the logic he followed. You are free to disagree with me.**_

 _ **Also, the comparison of Bro's actions and Dirk's actions was not meant to be an equal comparison. Dirk had fewer options and a severely impending time limit. But I felt it was worth it to point out that they belong in the same family of actions and choices. Dirk's actions were justifiable, however they were all done as a means to an end, this thought process even extends to himself (ie, the decapitation). Much like Bro. Bro jumped on a meteor, split it open, and actively sought out and fought Jack because the goal was to win the game. Again, just my view, feel free to disagree.**_


End file.
